


Shoulders

by pandasinthetardis



Series: Mass Effect Baby Verse [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, mass effect baby verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasinthetardis/pseuds/pandasinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that takes place in my Mass Effect Baby AU<br/>Kaidan's shoulder never healed right after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

The war broke everything, it sent humanity-sent the galaxy- back decades. It destroyed families, dreams, hopes, lives. So Kaidan takes his messed up shoulder in stride. It could have been worse, and for a few days it was. For a few days Shepard was gone-again- and even though Kaidan got to say goodbye this time, it still broke him. When Garrus found Shepard in a refugee hospital Kaidan felt his heart knit itself back together. 

His body was another story. It was old, to old to be traipsing across the galaxy fighting the good fight. His knees ached when he bent down, his chest was never as heavy as it was now, and his headache, oh his headaches, were worth dying over. But his right shoulder took the most damage. His bones shattered, never healed right, and even Shepard’s smile couldn’t fix it. 

But Kaidan was never bitter. It could have been a lot worse and if a useless shoulder was his tithe to the Reapers then he was happy to pay it. 

Besides, Shepard’s shoulders were more than enough to carry their daughter through the house as she made dinosaur noises. And when Shepard had to take a break-his body just as broken as Kaidan’s but rebuilt so many times you could only tell when Shepard allowed it to show- Kaidan was more then happy to gently encompass their little girl in a light blue cocoon and lift her up above his shoulders.


End file.
